


suffocator

by icarusian



Series: Promare Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Promare Kinktober 2019, Trans Galo, Trans Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusian/pseuds/icarusian
Summary: Lio has gotten better about mistaking Galo's hard work for talent, but some things he's justtoogood at.[Promare Kinktober day 2: face-sitting]





	suffocator

**Author's Note:**

> not my fave of the bunch so far bc it's been AGES since i've written eating out. keep in mind i do not use afab language in this!
> 
> day 2: face-sitting | <strike>handjobs</strike>

‘Talented’ isn’t typically a word Lio would use to describe Galo. Galo is _ hard-working_. He’s never taken anything for granted and has always done his best to earn his place. Competing against no one but himself, Galo strives to be the best at whatever he does and has fun learning along the way. It’s perspective for Lio, always one to stand on blistered feet and busted knees and say _ more_. Perfectionist to a fault, if he’s not strong enough to get the job done right, then there’s no room for mistakes.

Needless to say, he and Galo clashed in the beginning. Even with Galo teaching him how to enjoy the ride, Lio’s patience waned to barely-there embers, buried under long-dead logs. Galo couldn’t understand why Lio was so wary about greeting the people they rescued, why Lio silently cried in his sleep under the artificial comfort of his sheets. But he tried, which is more than Lio can say for others. Galo put in the effort to listen to Lio, takes it upon himself to check on him late at night when everyone else is asleep, even going so far as to memorize Lio’s pizza order (chicken with lots of pineapple).

It took Lio ages to figure out that Galo wasn’t just born with the ability to love him. Lio took time, and Galo had time to spare.

After living with Galo for a full six months, Lio’s let the myth of Galo’s god-given gifts fade into the back of his head. It resurfaces from time to time, like when Galo eagerly downs a full pizza (or two) after a long day, or when he manages to carry Lucia’s heavy mecha parts around for a full hour without breaking a sweat. If Lio didn’t know just how much work Galo put into everything he did, he might just call Galo a regular show pony.

And what a show he puts on sometimes.

“Flatten your tongue.” Hands braced on the wall and hair hanging in a curtain around his face as he stares down at where Galo has his mouth pressed into Lio’s heat, Lio can’t help but appreciate Galo’s dedication to mastering a skill. One of Galo’s arms readjusts itself around Lio’s thigh as he follows the rhythm of Lio’s hips, tongue flattened as instructed and doing his best to cover as much area as possible.

“Ohh, shit, Galo—” Lio moans, watching with rapt attention how pretty he looks with his mouth full and face flushed a dark red. Galo answers him with a fluttery whine, and Lio feels Galo's other arm flex.

"Are you getting off to this?" Lio asks breathily, swiveling his hips to get Galo's tongue at just the right angle. He tosses his head back without losing the steady friction he's built up against Galo's face and notices with delight that Galo has one finger buried in his own wetness, furiously fucking himself while he eats Lio out. Lio gasps, surprised and pleased that Galo is so turned on from having Lio sit on his face and take what he wants.

"You _ are_," Lio wonders aloud. Judging by the way Galo's thighs are starting to pulse and twitch around where his hand is buried, he's close too. That won't do. Lio pulls off and back, seating himself on Galo's chest despite Galo's desperate attempt to follow him.

“Hey, I was eating that!” Galo complains, flopping back into the pillow once he realizes Lio isn’t coming back anytime soon. Lio impatiently rocks his hips back and forth, slicking up Galo’s chest with what’s left between his legs, and revels in Galo’s moans of despair.

“And I was sitting there, but you were getting ready to tap out early,” Lio responds, squeezing the arm Galo was using to fuck himself.

“How could you tell?”

“Exactly how long have we been having sex?” Galo stops, does some mental math, and opens his mouth to answer, but— “Don’t answer that. You’re not exactly subtle, you know.” Galo gives him a dopey smile and gently kisses the inside of Lio’s thigh.

“I won’t tap out if you haven’t come yet, so just let me—” Galo promises, raising his head and getting a firm grip around Lio’s hips in an attempt to drag him back. As sweet as it is knowing Galo just wants to make them both feel good, he can’t have Galo thinking that just batting his eyelashes will get him anywhere in this position. Lio lifts up and poises himself just out of reach, damn near dripping into Galo’s waiting mouth.

“I’ll let you, Galo, but it’s going to be on my terms. So stick out your tongue and hold still for me.” Galo’s eyes open comically, but he’s quick to obey, much to Lio’s pleasure. _ You can lead next time, _ Lio thinks, slowly lowering his hips until just the tip of Galo’s tongue is flush with Lio’s clit. It doesn’t take long for Galo to catch on, and he quickly moves to support Lio’s thighs.

Is this what being pampered feels like? Riding such a focused point of pleasure, sitting upon such a handsome and willing face like a king and being treated as such? The slick back and forth of his hips in such a streamlined motion takes Galo from hole to hood, back and forth, and Galo can’t help but moan out when he pauses at Lio’s slick hole to drink in honey from the pot.

“You’re good when you want to be,” Lio teases, pushing his hips down incessantly as Galo dives in, jaw no doubt aching from the pressure Lio puts on. And he _ is _ good, tongue narrowed down to a single point as it dips into Lio’s hole again and again, face properly buried like it’s his personal grave. “Galo, _ Galo_, deeper—” he begs, hips picking up speed. “Take it, take it—”

Galo’s other hand scrambles back between his legs as he flattens his tongue once more, giving Lio a solid surface to glide against. A hot shock of arousal zips through him at realizing it’s not just eating Lio out that’s getting Galo off.

“Lower, come on Galo, I’m gonna come—”

It’s being absolutely _ covered _ in Lio’s slick heat.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to help me pick my fic for the next day, keep an eye on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/icarosian) for polls! YOU CAN ALSO DO [PROMARE KINKTOBER](https://twitter.com/icarosian/status/1177343710327181318?s=20) WITH ME IF YOU WANT...
> 
> thank you for reading, my loves 💙


End file.
